


I Swear I Mean It

by therainbowgay18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I am not sorry about it, I love them ok, Klance owns my ass, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy Ending, regardless of the capacity that happiness is, they need to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowgay18/pseuds/therainbowgay18
Summary: Keith has a question for Lance (I suggest listening to Marry Me by Jason Derulo while reading this; it sets the mood)AGAIN, SPANISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. If you see something not translated correctly, let me know.





	I Swear I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Check the end notes for translations

“C’mon, Lance.”

Keith held his hand out impatiently, cocking his head to the side. He had his hair up today, keeping it off his neck, and Lance swears his boyfriend of three years hasn’t looked as good as he did right now.

“Are you gonna tell me what we are doing? It’s well past the sun setting, and mamá is expecting us for breakfast tomorrow. Plus, there’s the training session at the Garrison in the-“

Lance’s tirade was cut sort as he inhaled sharply. His parents, plus his brothers Marco and Luis, and their sister Veronica were waiting for them on the beach. She was still in the shirt and pants of her Garrison uniform, but she’d put her long hair in a messy bun.

“Keith… I thought we weren’t seeing them till tomorrow.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck with one gloved hand, a sheepish half smile gracing his features. Lance couldn’t help quirking a half smile back. But that wasn’t going to stop his tirade, not by a long shot.

“What on Earth is quiznaking-“

“Language, Lance. Your mamá may not understand you, _but I do_ , and you know how horrible my poker face is.”

Keith continued dragging his boyfriend along, forcing him to walk. Lance’s mother greeted him with open arms and pulled Keith into the hug first. He hugged her back, with an asinine amount of enthusiasm that only Lance’s mother could pull out of him.

“ _Tengo el anillo_. _¿Estás listo?_ ” She murmured in his ear.

“ _Si_.” He whispered back.

To anyone watching, it was a hug with murmured hellos. Lance still seemed confused, but still unaware of what was actually going on. He’d been teaching Keith some Spanish here and there, mostly so Keith could actually talk with Lance’s relatives who didn’t speak English.

“Keith, _what is going on_?”

“Right, we came here for a reason. Hold on, come this way. A little to your left… Stop. Good.”

Keith turned around, tossing a rapid fire of Spanish that he wasn’t _even_ aware Keith knew. All Lance caught was ‘ _línea de visión_ ’, ‘ _cámara_ ’ and ‘ _¿Está clara la imagen?_ ’

“Keith, when the quiznak-“

“ _Language_. And I’ll explain later. Promise. Just shut up for once, will you, _tirador de primera_?”

Lance decided he’d let it go, just because he looked so _comfortable_ speaking Spanish. It was like he’d worked his butt off to learn it. But why? What on Earth did his insanely handsome half-alien boyfriend have planned?

After checking in with the others, Keith took the box from Lance’s mother. Was he nervous? No. Did he feel like he was going to throw up? Oh, quiznak yes. Lance McClain deserved everything and then some. After everything they’d been through, it was all he deserved.

But Keith knew this was something Lance would want. His _familia_ was everything to him, and their time away before finally returning home had made his sharpshooter homesick. He’d talk about the beaches, the ocean, the rain when it lightly stormed, and the sand between his toes.

He’d talked about all the fond memories he’d had at this beach. Keith hoped this moment would be one of those memories.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Keith joined his boyfriend, quirking a half smile at him. Lance chuckled, his hand finding the hem of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between the pads of his fingers.

“So, are you going to tell me why we’re out here, Mullet?”

Another deep breath, then another exhale.

“You know I’m not good with my feelings, Lance. **You confessed first. You told me you loved me first. You even kissed me first**.”

Lance had gotten a lot of the firsts in their relationship, he’ll fess up to that one. Keith wasn’t that quick on the ball with his feelings _and_ social cues, so Lance was usually the one to spit them out first.

“I got your mamá to teach me this, so let’s hope I don’t butcher it too much. I’ve only said it out loud a handful of times.”

With a shaky breath and equally shaky hands, Keith pulled the box out from behind his back, clasped between his hands. He was so damn nervous, it was almost unlike him. Lance peeked at him, curiosity settling over his features.

“ _Pero un día no podré preguntarte lo suficientemente fuerte. Voy a decir si quieres casarte conmigo. Juro que lo voy a decir. Voy a decir si quieres casarte conmigo._ ”

Keith held out the ring box, the lid flipped back. Lance felt like he was choking up a little. He picked up the box gingerly, to look closer.

“First off, love of my life, you’re supposed to get down on one knee.”

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. Of course, his boyfriend would be concerned about formalities.

“Second, is that my _de abuelo_ wedding ring?”

“ _Si_.” Keith said ever so softly.

It was the first time Keith had seen his boyfriend _actually_ not talking his mouth off a million miles a minute.

“LANCE, _HIJO DE PUTA_ , GIVE HIM AN ANSWER ALREADY. A GUY LIKE HIM ONLY COMES AROUND ONCE IN A-“

There was muffled yelling as Veronica covered Marcos’ mouth, who was still screaming various words. Lance looked between the ring and Keith before using the hem of his shirt to pull his everything closer.

“Yes.”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“Yes, Keith, I’ll marry you.”

Keith let out a whoop that could rival Luis’, lifting Lance off the ground and spinning him around. Lance laughed, clinging on for dear life before Keith put him down. Lance slipped the ring free from the box, and tossed the box to Luis, who caught it easily.

Keith slid the ring on, then pulled his fiancée in for a kiss. It only lasted a moment before Keith pulled back and yelled loud enough for whoever else was seeing this to hear.

“ _¡El dijo que sí!_ ”

* * *

** Later on that night **

“I honestly wonder how you kept this from me. _How my family kept this from me_. They are **horrible** at keeping secrets.”

Keith snuggled into Lance’s side, tracing lazy circles on his chest. He was trying to sleep, but Lance was still reeling from the proposal earlier, and his excitement was keeping him up. Keith wouldn’t have mind too much, be he wouldn’t calm down and sleep.

“Lance, _mi amor_ , _el sol de vida_ , and _mi hogar_ , kindly do shut up so we can sleep.”

Lance couldn’t suppress a smile as they curled up around their fiancée, a person they loved and cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> \-----  
> 1) Tengo el anillo-I have the ring  
> 2) ¿Estás listo?- Are you ready?  
> 3) Si- yes  
> 4) línea de visión- line of sight  
> 5) cámara- camera  
> 6) ¿Está clara la imagen?- Is the image clear?  
> 7) tirador de primera- sharpshooter  
> 8) familia-family  
> 9) Pero un día no podré preguntarte lo suficientemente fuerte-But one day, I will not be able to ask you hard enough (rough translation)  
> 10) Voy a decir si quieres casarte conmigo- I'm going to say if you want to marry me (rough translation)  
> 11) Juro que lo voy a decir-I swear I am going to say it  
> 12) repeats #10  
> 13) de abuelo- of grandfather (I was going for my grandfather's)  
> 14) repeats #3  
> 15) Hijo de puta- motherfucker/son of a bitch (I'm leaning towards the second translation)  
> 16) ¡El dijo que sí!-He said yes!  
> 17) Mi amor-my love  
> 18) el sol de vida- the sun of life (rough translation; I was going for the sunshine of my life)  
> 19) mi hogar- my home


End file.
